Centraya
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Military Discipline |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 25% chance / Max 3 times |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Military Discipline |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 500% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Military Discipline |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Military Discipline |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Military Discipline |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 35% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This former soldier teaches at a private school. She is strict but motherly. |friendship = You can't even solve this problem? Are you even trying? |meet = I don't care if you're a lord, I won't dumb down this lesson. |battle start = It's hands on training today! |battle end = It seems I'm the dunce. |friendship max = We have 50 pages to go, and you're not leaving 'til then. |friendship event = You are definitely a dunce, but at least you have spirit. So let's continue the lesson. I'll tutor you after class. |rebirth = I haven't been a teacher very long, so every day's a lesson. But I feel more fulfilled than when I was a soldier. Still, learning is a battlefield, so keep up if you want to survive! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin